


What's Unbeknownst Of to the World

by Shinenteen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, behind cam, if thats angst but i think not, jealous Cheol, ji is fluffy, off cam couple, slight angst, smooth jihoon, woocoup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinenteen/pseuds/Shinenteen
Summary: Just Jicheol featuring affectionate glances, fond smiles and subtle touches.Or what the world don’t know about Jicheol.-----------------They don’t know about the things we doThey don’t know about the I love yousBut I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us.Cause they don’t know about Us.





	What's Unbeknownst Of to the World

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you to listen to One Direction’s They Don’t Know About Us while reading. The song is Jicheol for me and it feels really sappy and fluffy I could cri. Enjoy reading :)

”Hozi!”

”Wooziiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”

”Soonhoonnnnnnnnnn”

The cheering of the crowd echoes in the tiny area where Seventeen’s fan signing event is currently taking place. Some of them even went wild as Soonyoung hugged Jihoon after they finished singing their collaborative song. 

He patted Soonyoung’s back before breaking the hug. It’s getting embarrassing. 

Jihoon just laugh off those interaction that made the fans go crazy while finding a familiar pair of beautiful eyes he loves to get lost into among the members. Soon after, he found Seungcheol’s orbs and gave him a warm smile he was not aware he usually does whenever their eyes meet. The latter pouted playfully at the act that just finished in front of him. Jihoon just chuckled to himself at how obnoxious the leader was, trying to act cute and teary. He shook his head and looked away. 

Seungcheol was distance away from him. He was sitting beside Mingyu at the sidelines while Jihoon is standing beside Jeonghan and Soonyoung on the other side. 

Moments later, he found Seungcheol walking towards their direction and gave him soft caress in his nape before continuing his walk to approach their manager hyung. 

Damn if his heart did not jumped off from his chest at the contact. But still he acted unfazed and continued talking to Jeonghan. 

It was always like that. Sometimes Seungcheol ruffles his hair. In other times, Seungcheol would take away unnecessary things he got in his dress or the confetti that accidentally went to his hair or caught by his stage outfit. But most of the time it was his nape he loves to play with, scratching the skin and stroking affectionately. Jihoon would be lying if he say he don’t like those subtle and fond touches. Hell! how he loved them.

He threw a stealing glance at Seungcheol’s direction and found the older laughing at something their manager said. Jihoon listened to the continuing wild noise and just grinned. 

When the fan signing ended and so does all of their schedule for that day that fortunately not too packed like the usual, he resigned to his studio after dining out with the members. 

He sat on his chair and opened some file that he plan to finish within the night. He was busy tweaking and adding some touches to the instrumental when he heard a knocking pattern he has memorized. 

He waited as the door flew open and revealed Seungcheol holding a mug and placing it on top of the table in front of Jihoon. 

”Thanks.” Jihoon said beaming in which Seungcheol just nodded before dropping his body at the couch near Jihoon. He heard him heaved a deep sigh causing him to examine the leader’s face. 

”Cheol. “ the vocal leader called. 

”What’s wrong?” he inquired, giving Seungcheol a quizzical look. 

”Nothing. You can work peacefully I’ll just watch you from here.” the leader gave him a faint smile. And from that, Jihoon know something is wrong. He knew Seungcheol’s body language too well. 

He pulled his chair and stopped in front of Seungcheol who is still sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. He held the latter in it’s cheeks. 

”Come on, Cheol. Tell me.” The older’s eyes flashed open, giving him an anxious expression while his hands held the hands that is cupping his face and brought it down to intertwine it with his fingers. 

For the second time, Seungcheol sighed before dropping his gaze down on their fingers. 

”It’s just that, I opened twitter and saw a lot of carats talking about how you and Sonnyoung would make a perfect couple and how sweet you two were doing those couply stuffs.” Cheol confessed. Jihoon raised a brow but made no comment as he knows the leader still has things to say. 

”I just wish that they could say those things to you and me too. Like, how well we fit each other. Argh. What am I saying? Don’t mind me. It’s really nothing big. My mind is just a mess but I’m fine. ” Seungcheol frustratedly letting go of their fingers and strated pulling strands of his hair. 

”Hyung, are you jealous of Soonyoung?” Jihoon’s eyes looked at the leader accusingly, bringing them hands togethera again and stilling them while Seungcheol just pouted. 

It’s nothing new. They always have this issue of being ship with other members. Like Jihoon being ship with Soonyoung and Seungcheol to Jeonghan specilally when they are being cuddly in the most platonic way. Still, most of their fans likes those pairing.They love to fantasize they have something romantic going on when truth is, Seungcheol and Jihoon have been dating since predebut. 

”I’m not jealous of Soonyoung. I know you love him as a brother and nothing more. It’s just that, Sometimes, our fans can get wild and they also think too much that they are near to crossing invisible boundaries, specially when it comes to shipping. They think what they want to think and act upon them out of impulse, forgetting we are humans too with feelings.” Seungcheol said solemnly like he has been thinking about this matter for quiet some time. Jihoon mentally agreed in the most part of that paragraph. 

”What I’m trying to say is, I wish we could be together openly. I wish people can know about our story.” Seungcheol chased the younger’s eyes and stared at it when he cornered it. 

Jihoon unconsciously sighed too.

Jihoon understands Seungcheol because he feels like that sometimes too. 

Sometimes their feelings are overwhelming that they wanted to put a microphone at their pulses to let the world hear the erratic beating of their hearts. 

Of course people don’t know. 

They don’t know about the things that they do. The meaningful glances they share and the inside jokes only the two of them knew. The whispers of sappy words and compliments they give to one another.  
They don’t know how Seungcheol would abandon the thing he is doing in just one call from Jihoon and vice versa. 

They don’t know that the lyrics in every song Jihoon made are the things he wanted to deliver to Seungcheol in his own way. 

They don’t know how sweet their simple good mornings and good nights are. The comfortable sound of their silence matching each other’s breathing. Or how they are able to read the creases in their foreheads and the curl in their brows. 

They don’t know about the sometimes rough and innocent kisses they would give each other or the secret trips and walks to watch the pretty things in life unfolding before them. 

People would not know the meaning of the neck touches and shared glances during fan meetings or concert or just whenever their gazes cross. They would not know how seeing each other would calm their hearts and how they would feel contented feeling each other’s presence. 

They do not know how much they affect each other. 

It’s not always summer and cherry blossoms. Sometimes there are also storms and thunders. They have stretches and cracks in their relationship too.  
They sometimes fight and have petty misunderstandings. There are times where they would not talk to each other for hours and have a screaming and crying sessions but still, they got each other and they could patch things up out of the chaos as long as they’re together. 

They are each other’s strength and so does weakness or just the existing paradoxes of life.

The world didn’t know any of that. But they doesn’t have to know. 

Beautiful things are meant to be kept because the world loves to ruin them. Jihoon believed. 

Precious things are meant to be treasured and their relationship is one of it. 

So it is more than enough

”You don’t need to be jealous to those couply stuffs you said. They may say Soonhoon would be a perfect couple and that’s okay. They may say we look good but that is also fine. You may not be perfect and that good in their eyes but just so you know, I would still choose you despite being not. And I don’t need their opinion of you cause they know nothing about us. For me, you’re the only one. ” Jihoon is cupping Cheol’s face again for the record and locking gaze with the earlier insecure leader.

 

“Just like what you’ve said, you think I am special and I think you are too. And those people don’t have to know that because it’s just between me and you. And it’s enough for me, as long as i am with you. ” Jihoon added, voice warm and assuring. 

”no words needed, right?” He asked Seungcheol who’s face is just inches away from him. 

”Right.” Seungcheol pecked Jihoon’s lips after answering and offered a satisfied smile soon after in which Jihoon gladly returned before kissing the former fully with love and passion. 

Correct. 

After all, they don’t really need validations from other people. Their relationship involves them and the two of them only. It does not matter who people think suit them because they both knew they are made for each other and other people’s comment can not change that fact even if they try. 

”Jihoon, you’re unbelievably sweet tonight. Not that Im complaining. “ Seungcheol mumbled breaking the heated kiss. 

”yeah. Savor it while I’m at it. Tomorrow is another day. Just saying. “ the younger teased the widening eyes guy in front of him. 

”Yah!” Seungcheol complained and Jihoon chuckled before pulling his sulking boyfriend into a hug, enjoying the warmth and the safe feeling in between the puppy-like man’s arms. 

They don’t know about the things that involves the two of them but if only they knew, Jihoon bet they the world would be jealous they will be wishing a Seungcheol in their lives too. But sorry not sorry, Seungcheol is only for Jihoon and for Jihoon only. 

Call him selfish but he just don’t really want to share something precious that is Choi Seungcheol to the world. 

The world doesn’t have to know but they do. Only the two of them and the members know and It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted in AFF. 
> 
> Am I the only one who felt giddy listening to the song? It's very Jicheol for me idk. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading. comments are highly appreciated too :)


End file.
